


Shades of Green

by VampirePaladin



Category: Earth 2 (Comics)
Genre: Confusing DC Timelines, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Hal comes to Earth 2 for help.  His memories of Alan Scott don't match the reality.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Writing Rainbow Green





	Shades of Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecake/gifts).



“Green Lantern, this is Oracle,” came the voice of Dick Grayson through Alan’s earpiece. “I’m picking up an anomalous reading in sector 237. You’re the closest one to it that’s available.”

“Got it, Oracle,” Alan said.

He turned in the air and flew in the direction of Coast City. Not much that was good came to their Earth. The only thing he could think of was the return of Kara Zor-El and Helena Wayne, after they were thought to be lost. He was cautious. The Society had fought hard to bring peace to their Earth, and he wasn’t going to let anything threaten that.

Alan found a man in an outfit very similar to his own floating over Coast City. The man turned to face Alan. There was a look of recognition on this other man’s face.

“You… You’re Alan Scott?” The other man asked, sounding unsure of himself. 

“Who are you?”

“Hal Jordan, I’m a Green Lantern from another Earth. You… look young?”

Alan knew the Green hadn’t appointed another Lantern. This must be like the Green Lanterns he’d seen during Convergence. They were something different from him, their powers weren’t tied to the Earth.

“If you are from another Earth, what are you doing on this Earth?” 

“I came looking for help from the Justice Society of America of Earth-2.”

“I’ve never heard of the Justice Society of America,” Alan said skeptically.

“Alan, we’re friends! We’re both Green Lanterns. Your power is mystic, but we both have the same title. You have to believe me. The fate of my Earth is in the balance,” Hal pleaded.

“Green Lantern, this is Power Girl. I’ll be right there,” Kara’s voice crackled over the coms. A moment later and Power Girl was there. “This is the Green Lantern that of the Earth that Batman and I were on.” Power Girl grinned. “Super hearing. I could hear everything you two were saying. We should take him to the others and see what he has to say.”

Alan nodded. With Power Girl vouching for him, that was a different story. “Alright, we’ll take you to see the others.”

“Thank you,” Hal said. The three began flying together. “So, how are the wife and kids?” Hal asked.

“… I don’t think I’m the Alan you know. I’m gay.”

Hal’s faced scrunched up in mortified embarrassment. “I’m sorry. The timeline has been so confusing and in flux. Nothing adds up or makes sense. Superman’s dating Wonder Woman. No, he’s married to Lois Lane and has a ten year old son. We’ve been doing this for five years or has it been fifteen? I don’t know what to trust, even my own memories contradict themselves.” Hal sounded frustrated and angry at himself.

“Relax, I’m not the Alan Scott you know or remember, but Power Girl vouched for you and we’ll listen to what help you and your Earth needs.”

Hal smiled. “Thanks. You’re always a good man, Alan Scott, no matter how much the multiverse shifts and changes.”


End file.
